nintendoheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney Heroes: Tv Series Openings
Disney Heroes Tv Series Openings About the Openings Before the Episode starts with an Opening and Closing Gag, there was the Main Opening Title with Heroes taking on Venom, Broly, Shredder and a few villains including Bosses with Megazords, the Atlantian Battleship Ultrazord and the Avengers. The Opening Main Titles Main Opening 1 (It starts with a view of New York City then the 7 Chaos Emeralds and 7 Dragonballs flew across as Ann Possible, Spider-man and Goku appeared gliding) (Then the Main Title appears) DISNEY HEROES (A view of the Space Palace on the Earth's Moon with Venom, Broly and Shredder appeared above) (Peter Parker called in a Team of Heroes such as the 4 Turtles, the Z-Fighters including Gohan Jr. and Sonic the Hedgehog, Tails, Sally, Amy Rose, Knuckles & Cream the rabbit) (The squad of X-Wings and Y-Wings flew towards their first battle at a Star Destroyer) (Kim Possible and Joss Possible flies with Ann Possible) (Leonardo trains Joss Possible while Raphael helps Jim & Tim Possible prepare for a battle against Shredder) (Master Xemnas and members of the Organization 13 Team up with Venom) (Ann Possible prepares to battle against Venom) (Elastigirl, Mr. Incredible, Violet and Dash attack a wave of Battle Droids) (Dr Eggman completes the Egg Carrier) (Goku powers up to Super Saiyan) (Ann attacks Venom in a Lightsaber Duel) (Super Saiyan Goku fires the Instant Tranmission-Kamehameha) (A final shot shows Ann Possible, Kim, Joss, Jim & Tim, the 4 Turtles, Sonic the Hedgehog, the Incredibles and Spider-man in New York City skyline) Opening 2 (It shows a Main Title with the rainbow above as Ann Possible glides) DISNEY HEROES: The Chaos Saga (A lighting storm forms in Manhattan as Chaos 0 arrives) (Ann Possible with a few new allies such as Master Splinter, Kida, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Donald Duck, Goofy, King Mickey, Vegeta, Piccolo, Cat Leone Lioness and Karai team up to face Venom) (Tails flies the X-Tornado in the skies) (Goten and Trunks Jr fly with Kim & Joss) (Kairi appears in her Keyblade Master Armor) (Kim Possible and Ann Possible train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber) (Dr Eggman and Venom team up with Chaos 0) (Sonic, Super Saiyan Goku and Super Saiyan Gohan Jr attacks Chaos) (The 4 Turtles attack Storm Troopers with Karai and Splinter's help) (Chaos shows his forms such as 'Chaos 0', 'Chaos 2', 'Chaos 4' and 'Chaos 6') (Kairi uses her Keyblade at Full Power) (Leonardo pulls out the Sword of Tengu to battle Broly) (Perfect Chaos attacks Downtown Miami in the flooded streets against Ann, Goku, Sonic and the Hybrid Megazord) (Ann transforms into a Female Super Saiyan, Goku powers up to Super Saiyan 3 and the 7 Chaos Emeralds turn Sonic into Super Sonic) (A final shot shows Ann Possible in her Super Saiyan form with Super Sonic, Sora & Kairi, the 4 Turtles and Spider-Man) Opening 3 (It starts with Ann in the center with 3 Keyblade Warriors & 3 Keyblade Masters from Kingdom Hearts Realm and the Keyblade glows bright as the main title appears) DISNEY HEROES: The Keyblade and Teamwork Sagas (Kairi trains with Sora & Kim Possible across Battery Park with daisy flowers flying on the wind) (Riku battles against Shredder on Route 66 with help from the 4 Turtles) (Terra, Ventus & Joss Possible rescue a bus from falling off the cliff of China) (King Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy and Aqua dodge Broly's Eraser Cannon with help from Goku & Vegeta) (Roxas takes out a wave of Heartless with backup from Elastigirl and Violet Parr during the battle on Broly's Skyscraper) (Ann Possible powers up to Female Super Saiyan and battles against Venom with help from Sora, a true Keyblade Warrior) (Monique & Nani dodge lasers from the AT-AT on their flying Cycles in San Francisco) (Sora uses his Keyblade to increase power) (The Hybrid Megazord and Solar Bus Battlezord fuses into the Hybrid Mega Solar Battlezord (Then it shows Ann Possible, Kim Possible as female Super Saiyans and the Keyblade Warriors viewing Venom's hideout in space as the main title appears) Opening 4 (It starts with Ann Possible gliding with Kim & Joss as Female Super Saiyans then the Main title appears) DISNEY HEROES: The Demon Shredder/Avengers Saga (Ann Possible trains with Mulan, Aladdin, Piccolo, Vegeta, Trudy Proud, Nani and Violet in a Island near Japan) (Trudy, Michelangelo ran super fast on a single road that laps around the island) (Aladdin and Raphael take out rock solders) (Ann unleash her Dolphin Spirit while training with Monique Dupre in Japan) (Venom and Shredder collected 3 Artifacts and use the Thunder Bomb to destroy the Island) (Demon Shredder reawakens and Akima injects the Chmeria Virus in her) (4 Turtles transform into Dragon Spirits while the 4 Heroes became Animal Spirits) (Ann Possible transforms into Super Saiyan 2 and battles Demon Shredder) (Goku throws the Super Spirit Bomb) (Dr Doom attacks the city of London) (The Fantastic 4 takes out Super Battle Droids while helping Ann & Kim) (Iron Man and Iron Patriot prepare to attack Dr. Doom) (The Mechanic Prestoric Piranha Robot attacks Midtown Manhattan) (Ariel and Melody see the sunrise in the Ocean View) (Thor and Captain America takes out 5 Super Storm Troopers while protecting Cale & Akima) (Black Widow, Hawkeye and the Punisher destroy a wave of Battle Droids) (The Super Hybrid Megazord forms) (Spider-Man in his Iron Spider suit & Ann Possible in her new level Super Saiyan 3 attacks Dr. Doom) Opening 5 (It starts with Ann Possible gliding with the Avengers for a battle against Beerus) DISNEY HEROES: The God Saga (Ann helps Joss pull the grown large Carrot out of the Garden with Violet laughing as Elastigirl, Dash, Mr. Incredible and Frozone watched) (Nick Tatopoulos builds the upgraded Rebel Space Fighters as Monique Dupre and Audrey Timmonds invent a project) (Cale, Akima & their Adopted 5 year-old Daughter Karen use a Hoverboard to glide across Central Park) (Ann, Kim, Goku & Vegeta marched towards the glowing Spirit Bomb) (Beerus and Whis appeared from the sky with Thanos, Ultron and Negan) (Goku & Ann charged to battle) (Ann attacks Ultron's robot clone) (Goku takes out Thanos's guard and powers up to Super Saiyan) (Hercule appears with his Championship Martial Arts Belt) (Spider-Man and Iron Man team up) (Super Saiyan 3 Goku prepares to battle Ultimate Ultron) (Ann Possible & Goku transform into a Super Saiyan God) (Then it shows Ann in the center with a Team of Heroes) Opening 6 (It starts with a view of the Infinity Gauntlet above planet Earth) DISNEY HEROES UNLIMITED: The Infinity War Saga (Thanos launched his small Army, the Imperial First Order to attack a village on planet Jakku) (Ann Possible, Sora & Kairi teams up with Rey, Finn & Poe Dameron) (Kylo Ren duels against Rey on Starkiller Base in the Snow Forest) (Iron Man, Bruce Banner, Doctor Strange and Wong confront Thanos in Manhattan Island) (The Disney Heroes & Avengers attack Thanos's Army in Wakanda) (Ann Possible, Goku, Vegeta, Iron Man, Spider-Man, Sora, Kairi, Doctor Strange, Star-Lord and Iron Spider battle against Thanos on Saturn's small Planet Titan) (Luke Skywalker & Mara Jade takes out a few Battle Droids during Thanos's attack in Tokyo) (Captain Marvel rescues the Heroes by using her powers to move their large Spaceship towards Earth) (Ann Possible unlocks her Ultra Instinct Super Saiyan Form) (Rey uses the Ancient Lightsaber) (The Heroes and Avengers attack Thanos in the Final Battle at Scala Ad Caelum) (Iron Man puts on the right-hand Infinity Gauntlet with all 6 Stones on it as it goes Full Power) (Then it shows Ann Possible in her Ultra Instinct Super Saiyan Form with the Heroes & Avengers including Rey, Finn, Poe Dameron and the others standing at a view of Scala Ad Caelum) Gallery Spiderman web swinging across Midtown Manhattan.jpg|Spider-man Web Swinging Knuckles attacks.jpg|Knuckles attack Chaos 2 Ann & Kim saw the Spa Room attacked by 3 Yellow Alien Creatures.jpg Super Sonic helps Ann battle Perfect Chaos.jpg Ann uses her Lightsaber.jpg Super Sonic vs Perfect Chaos.jpg Perfect Chaos in Miami Beach.jpg Chaos 2.jpg Chaos arrives out of the Master Emerald.jpg Leonardo is about to strike.jpg|Leonardo powers up The Avengers Unite.jpg|The Avengers Super Saiyan 3 Goku helps Ann & Kim.jpg Venom got hit by Kim's spinning slicers.jpg Demon Shredder uses his sword.jpg Demon Shredder plans to pollute Atlanta.jpg Broly transformed.jpg Broly attacks Goku, Gohan Jr and Trunks.jpg Spider-Man.jpg|Spider-man Iron Man flies with Kim, Ann & Joss for their new Training.jpg|Iron Man Iron Man 2.jpg|Iron Man Mark-7 Super Saiyan Goku attacks Broly.jpg|Super Saiyan Goku to the rescue Ariel and Melody Floating in pool.jpg|Ariel and Melody Hybrid Megazord.jpg|Hybrid Megazord Obi-Wan duels.jpg|Obi-Wan Kenobi duels Category:Action/Adventure Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Animation Category:Comedy Category:Family Category:Friendship Category:Teamwork Category:Fiction